O Reencontro Entre Peter e Wendy
by Sandra Longbottom
Summary: Peter decide visitar Wendy e a levar definitivamente para a Terra do Nunca. Mas quando chega a casa dela e a vê, percebe que tudo mudou.


**Título: **O Reencontro Entre Peter e Wendy | **Autora: **Sandra Longbottom | **Personagens: **Peter Pan/Wendy Darling | **Gênero: ****Friendship** |**Categoria:** U/A | **Classificação: ** K| **Formato:** One-shot | **Idioma:** Português |

**Sinopse: **Peter decide visitar Wendy e a levar definitivamente para a Terra do Nunca. Mas quando chega a casa dela e a vê, percebe que tudo mudou.

**Disclaimer:** Peter Pan, Sininho e Wendy não me pertencem. Pertencem todos á história de J.M Barrie.

**Uma boa leitura a todos ^^**

**S.L. **

**O REENCONTRO ENTRE PETER E WENDY**

Peter Pan sobrevoava o céu escuro e estrelado de Londres, vestido com seu caraterístico fato verde folha. Sua fiel companheira, Sininho, o acompanhava, deixando atrás de si um rasto dourado de pó mágico. Estava ansioso por rever sua amiga, Wendy Darling, e de a levar, definitivamente, para a Terra do Nunca. Com o olhar atento, observava as casas com as janelas abertas de onde saía luz. Seu rosto estava franzido em concentração, o vento puxando seu cabelo para trás. Mal viu a janela iluminada do quarto de Wendy, seu coração acelerou e esticou o corpo para baixo, voando mais depressa. Quando chegou á frente da janela, viu uma jovem mulher, com o cabelo preso com uma fita de cetim e um longo vestido azul pálido, arrumando uns ursos de pelúcia dentro de um baú de madeira. Ia se esconder, quando a mulher olhou para a janela e o viu. Seus olhos azuis se arregalaram de surpresa e ela perguntou:

– Peter, é você? – Peter olhou para a mulher, seu rosto mesclado entre choque e incredulidade. A reconheceu de imediato. Mesmo tendo perdido suas feições infantis e seu cabelo ter crescido, tal como seu corpo, sabia que era Wendy. Seu semblante ficou triste. Wendy lhe prometera que nunca iria crescer, mas ali estava ela, adulta.

– Wendy? – Perguntou, enquanto Sininho dava uma volta em redor dela, a analisando. Elas se entreolharam e Wendy sorriu para a fada, que sorriu de volta e regressou para perto de Peter.

– Você está igualzinho, Peter. – Comentou Wendy, com voz doce, feliz por o ver ali.

– E você cresceu. – Falou Peter, em tom acusador.

– Não pude evitar. – Disse Wendy, suspirando de seguida e colocando uma madeixa solta atrás da orelha. Ficaram em um silêncio tenso por uns momentos, até que Peter perguntou:

– O João e o Miguel? Como estão?

– Estão bem. – Respondeu Wendy, com um sorriso – Casados e com filhos.

Peter ficou calado, absorvendo as novidades. A realidade o atingindo. Tinham crescido, todos eles. E ele continuava criança. Suspirou e perguntou, curioso:

– E você? É casada?

– Sim. – Respondeu Wendy – E tenho dois filhos, uma menina e um menino.

– Como se chamam? – Perguntou Peter, cada vez mais curioso.

– Elizabeth e Peter. – Respondeu Wendy, esperando sua reação.

– Seu filho tem meu nome? – Perguntou Peter, admirado.

– Claro! – Exclamou Wendy. Percebendo que tinha falado muito alto, baixou a voz e disse:

– Você foi meu melhor amigo quando era menina. Tivemos aventuras maravilhosas. Eu não me esqueci.

Peter sorriu, comovido. Sininho voou em volta de ambos, deixando cair seu pó dourado nos ombros dos dois. Wendy riu da reação da fada, uma risada cristalina, mas Peter revirou os olhos e pediu:

– Sininho, por favor. Pare de nos sujar com seu pó mágico. – Sininho parou de voar em redor deles, cruzou os braços e lhe mostrou a língua, amuada. Wendy riu novamente e Sininho se colocou ao lado dela. Peter e Wendy se observaram, com um grande sorriso em seus rostos e ele perguntou:

– Você quer ir á Terra do Nunca? – Wendy parou de sorrir e olhou atentamente para trás, para conferir se vinha alguém. Voltou a olhar para Peter e respondeu, cautelosa:

– Quero. – E advertiu – Mas tenho de regressar antes do amanhecer.

Peter sorriu e atirou um punhado de pó dourado para cima de Wendy, que sentiu seus pés se afastaram suavemente do chão. Com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, relembrava as aventuras que tivera contra o Capitão Gancho, e com os Meninos Perdidos. Com o corpo oscilando, arranjou o vestido e ergueu os braços, se preparando mentalmente para a viagem. Estava ansiosa por voltar á Terra do Nunca e ter mais uma aventura. Peter lhe ofereceu a mão, tal como fazia quando ela era garota e Wendy a apertou com delicadeza. A lua cheia iluminava o céu e lhes mostrava o caminho. E com uma sensação calorosa dentro de seus peitos, voaram pela janela e foram os três em direção á Terra do Nunca.

**FIM**

**Nota da Autora: **Oi! Minha primeira fic sobre Peter Pan. Ela estava escrita em uma folha de papel, há muito tempo, á espera de ser escrita no computador. Será que alguém a vai ler? Se alguém leu, poderia comentar, dizendo o que achou, nem que seja um smile. Bjs :D


End file.
